In the usual practice, aircraft are built in passenger carrying versions and cargo carrying versions. Cargo carrying versions differ from passenger carrying versions in that the interiors are not provided with seats and other appurtences characteristic of passenger carrying aircraft. Cargo carrying aircraft are also provided with oversize cargo loading doors. A net or barrier, capable of withstanding 9 g loading, is located between the cargo area and the crew cabin.
In the usual practice, cargo is loaded on large pallets or in large containers (frequently referred to as "igloos"). The pallets or containers extend substantially the full width of the cargo aircraft fuselage and are arranged within the aircraft in a single longitudinal row. Heavy equipment is required to manuever the pallets or containers on the ground and into and out of the aircraft.
It is often desirable to convert a passenger carrying aircraft to a cargo carrying aircraft. While such conversion is relatively easy, such converted passenger aircraft are not provided with oversize cargo doors and, therefore, conventional pallets or containers cannot be used. Frequently, in such instances, hampers are used, not unlike laundry hampers. Nevertheless, these hampers are less desirable and less efficient than the more conventional pallets or containers.
The present invention is directed to a container which can be used in either a conventional cargo aircraft, or a passenger aircraft converted for cargo carrying. The container of the present invention requires approximately one-sixth the floor space required for conventional containers or pallets and are arrangeable in the converted or standard cargo carrying aircraft in two parallel, longitudinally extending rows. The containers are so sized as to pass freely through the standard passenger entry door and are provided with casters so that they can be easily maneuvered on the ground and within the aircraft. The containers interact with a novel rail guide system easily mountable in the aircraft and can be restrained fore and aft by conventional rigid and retractable restraints.
The containers are identical, having vertical sides, a vertical inboard end and a curved outboard end adapted to conform to the curved cross sectional configuration of the aircraft fuselage cabin. Each container is provided with a door which may be fully opened, or, alternatively, only the upper portion can be opened. Less ground equipment and lighter ground equipment is required for handling of the containers on the ground and during loading and unloading procedures. More cargo can be located in fewer containers. Since the containers are smaller than the more conventional container or pallet, an individual container can be dedicated to a specific destination, frequently not possible with the use of the conventional large pallets or containers.